ShipEntreDosTributosQuePuedenMorir
by Soly Ruh
Summary: (O cómo romperte el corazón al emparejar dos tributos en los Juegos del Hambre). Eh aquí una recopilación de viñetas, drabbles y one-shots de parejas hechas por mí y por las seguidoras de mi Syot el Descenso y de otros, si me los prestan. 01. JulianxRosie.
1. Julian Felow X Rosie Hawthorne

Se titula: #shipentredostributosquepuedenmorir (o cómo romperte el corazón con las parejas en los Juegos del Hambre)

Lo estará escribiendo: Soly.

Aclaro que: el universo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo no gano beneficio económico alguno, y los personajes pertenecen a las distintas personas que los han enviado a los distintos syot's. Por ahora el Descenso, pero si más personas quieren unirse adelante.

Rating: M por si las moscas.

Nota de autora: Hola a todas y todos quienes me leen. Este pequeño proyecto lo había conversado con un par de amigas por el grupo que tenemos en Whatsapp (si alguien quiere unirse envíeme pm), de hacer drabbles entre dos tributos que, como sabemos, en el mejor de los casos solo sobrevivirá uno, pero que no se puede evitar emparejar. A ellas les gustó la idea, pero como no conozco a toda la gente y ni sé si me prestarán syot, decidí por empezar por dos personajes que sé que su autora me los prestaría y que son shipeados por ella.

Dedicatoria: a Sadder Than Silence o Rebeca, espero que te guste. En ti va o no hacerlo parte del canon, si quieres no me quejo. Con mucho cariño, gracias por darme personajes tan geniales para que me acompañen en mi historia..

01: Rosie Hawthorne x Julian Felow, distrito 12, Piso 12º del Centro de Entrenamiento.

Las sesiones privadas han terminado, las entrevistas han terminado y muy pronto la noche estará a punto de hacerlo también, dejándome cara a cara ante la arena. Poco me importa la admiración de quienes alguna vez fueron mis conciudadanos y hoy sólo clamaban por verme participar en un juego mortal, ahora solo disfrutaré de lo que me queda de vida en calma. Tendido en una cama blanda, con las luces apagadas, podía ver la silueta del techo claro y mi mente voló hasta mi familia, mi hermana, su esposo y mi sobrino. Esperaba que estuviesen bien, viviendo al menos.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, son suaves pero insistentes. Sólo vestía los calzoncillos negros con los que me tumbé en la cama, y sé que tendré que abrir la puerta porque no es Peeta o Korrina quienes vienen a verme, sino ella. Rose. Así que rápidamente me puse unos pantalones y camisa por encima, y abrí la puerta sin preguntar quién era porque no gasto palabras de forma innecesaria.

Ella todavía llevaba el hermoso vestido con que la engalanaron para las entrevistas, sus grandes ojos grises delineados. Tomó aliento.

–Julian –dijo, con esa voz tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a oír en ella. ya no más alegre y entusiasmada, algo se rompió la noche del desfile y terminó por despedazarse la tarde en que se enteró sobre Hans Imber-Black y su tío.

–Rose –dije, en respuesta–: ¿qué deseas?

Ella tomó aliento.

–Entrar y preguntarte algunas cosas –contestó con honestidad.

Barajé mis opciones, era lógico lo que me preguntaría y tenía bastante clara la respuesta. Merecía saberlo antes de que alguno muriera, sino los dos, así que ¿qué demonios importaba? El Capitolio y sus perros falderos no harán que ella y yo terminemos nuestras vidas distanciados, no era así como lo imaginaba.

Cerré la puerta, sin necesidad de echar el cerrojo porque solo íbamos a hablar, o eso me figuré en aquel momento. La última charla de los dos tributos del distrito 12, aunque originalmente ninguno era de allí.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Julian? ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? –Cuando se sentó en la cama, Rosie vomitó esas dos preguntas que se notaba le estaban quemando–: Quedé como una tonta delante de ese… ese hombre, y de ti…

La respuesta sincera hubiese sido: "porque quería evitar que sufrieras". Contundente pero cierto, lo habría hecho tanto por Rosie como por cualquiera, no merecía saber que no solo había sido cosechada a propósito, seguramente, sino que lo hicieron con el asesino de su tío para provocar sensación. Que tu vida sea espectáculo apesta y no quería que se viese expuesta a eso. Maldito quien se lo hubiese dicho, maldito fuere, de verdad.

–No creí que fuese necesario –respondí en cambio. Ella abrió sus ojos, comenzando a enfadarse–: no cambia nada a la larga, Rose… se habrían tenido que enfrentar sí o sí. Por sus vidas, igual que nosotros.

–Entiendo que poco te importe, pero… –ella juntó sus manos maltratadas, aunque comenzando a mejorar por las cremas y potingues que le aplican en este lugar infecto–: yo te lo habría dicho, para que no fueses el último en saberlo. Porque… me caías bien. Pese a que me rechazas todo el tiempo y parece que te gusta estar solo, yo…

–No es que me guste estar solo –la interrumpí con sequedad–: maldita sea, Rose, estamos en los juegos del hambre. Tengo que matarte a ti y a todos para volver a mi casa. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga a confraternizar? Imposible.

La chica –porque eso era ahora, no un tributo, una simple chica de veinte años– contuvo las lágrimas con bastante éxito. Era más fuerte de lo que se creía, maldición.

–¡Ya lo sé! No me hables como si fuese estúpida, lo sé –Se exasperó–: pero… no puedo evitarlo, ojalá te hubiese conocido en otro momento porque tú…

Negué con la cabeza, no podía decir que no me lo esperaba porque sí. También me resultaba atractiva, un poco cabeza loca y le faltaba poner los pies en la tierra, lo que no significa que no fuese digna de ser deseada. Hasta de ser querida por alguien que pueda hacerlo, si gana claro está.

–Rosie…

Ella se sorprendió, y yo también, de haberla llamado por ese diminutivo. Rose la he llamado siempre en voz alta aunque la llame de otro modo en mis pensamientos.

–Rosie, tú y yo tendremos que matarnos. Da igual que yo te guste y si fuese correspondido también da…

Ella me calló con un beso, bastante apresurado y desesperado, uno con miedo y sobre todo con deseo contenido. Incluso en ese momento de estupor pensé en mis opciones, apartarme y perderme de sus labios, hace tanto tiempo no besaba a alguien… o bien quedarme por respeto a ella, para no lastimarla, y luego pedirle que se fuera. Había una tercera, que no me atreví a considerar hasta que mi cuerpo no reaccionó por sí mismo, rodeándola con un brazo y poniendo una de mis enormes manos de minero en su nuca de cabello suave.

Podría quedarme y permitir que se quede. Disfrutar con todas sus letras de la última noche, gozar de Rosie, reconciliarnos y decirle con mis actos que solo quería evitar que sufriese. Dejar de odiar, por una vez en mi asquerosa y detestable existencia llena de desgracias. Dejar de considerar mi vida asquerosa y detestable y pensar que lo único que es una desgracia de haber conocido a Rosie es que fuese en este momento y lugar.

El beso que comenzó ssolo con nuestros labios juntos, dio paso a nuestras lenguas, a mis brazos rodeándola de la cintura, a ella acariciando mi cabello. Poco tiempo después ya me había tumbado de espaldas en la cama, arrastrándola conmigo. no se lo esperaba pero no se quejó, es más, parecía más motivada.

–Julian –Susurró, cuando el beso terminó–: permíteme quedarme esta noche contigo. Te prometo que mañana… mañana seremos dos tributos y todo eso, yo solo…

Apreté los dientes, era eso lo que quería precisamente, protegerme de ella, de los vínculos. Porque yo nunca podré volver a verla como un tributo, y si en algún horrible momento tengo que matarla lo haré con verdadero dolor. Pero asentí, ya había entrado a mi habitación, ya sentí sus besos, ¿Cómo más se podía empeorar?

De manera que aquella, la última noche, tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor o como le quieran llamar. Yo solo le llamé disfrutar de la última noche con mi compañera, ya veremos lo que pasaría mañana. Se quedó dormida con su pelo negro desparramado sobre la almohada y, pese a que no creí dormir por la rabia que sentía ante mi situación injusta, poco después caí en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas.

* * *

Nota 2:

¡Sería genial si me dicen por review o por PM si tienen algún otro pedido! Puede ser tanto una pareja canon (RickonxGalatea), algo no canon pero shipeable (VulkanxSapphire) o algo humorístico que jamás podría pasar pero lol (HansxJulian).

Doy ejemplos solo de mi syot porque no sé si las chicas me prestarán los suyos, para mí sería genial, pero quién sabe.

¡Espero lo disfruten!


	2. Christian Stark X Lev Abercowney

Segundo capítulo. Fic muy alejado del canon de Dioses y Héroes, muy muy alejado, por el solo morbo de ver a estos dos personajes juntos.

Dedicado con mucho cariño para RebeMarauder. Gracias por acompañarme desde que intercambiamos números. :')

Disclaimer: Christian Stark pertenece a Rebe Marauder y el syot a Dioses y Héroes.

* * *

02\. Christian Stark x Lev Abercowney.

–No te conviene matarme –dije, en el suelo. el enorme tipo tenía una maza con pinchos en su mano y sus ojos negros parecían fieros. Iba a matarme, parecía.

el tributo masculino del distrito 10 resopló, alzando su maza. Maldita suerte, que hizo que aquel terremoto me alejara de mis aliados. Maldita mala suerte mía que le lancé mi único cuchillo, que todavía tenía clavado en el brazo.

–Quedamos dieciocho tributos ¿dónde están tus aliados? –Pregunté, con una sonrisa–: la… Troya Fein. Esa mujer, Alejandría se la dará. El otro rubito. El niño pequeño. ¿por qué de pronto estás solo?

Él bajó un momento su maza, lo que me sirvió para incorporarme y ponerle la zancadilla. Cayó sobre mí, por suerte la maza estaba lejos de mi cara. Nos debatimos en el suelo. él sangraba profusamente del brazo. Sentí su calor, era enorme y demasiado fuerte, su pelo largo y oscuro olía a sudor. Como el mío, supongo. Puse las manos en torno a su cuello para asfixiarlo, pero él acercó su cara a la mía y me mordió la mejilla, haciéndome sangrar. Grité de dolor y le pateé.

–Maldita sea… que no nos conviene… pelearnos –resollé–: escúchame, bruto sin cerebro, escúchame un momento.

–…Traicionarme –él musitó, con los dientes apretados–: piensas que baje la guardia para matarme.

Me ardía la mejilla, pero intenté mantener la mente clara. No iba a volver con mis aliados, me iban a tomar por débil. Además, Mikah se volvió loca, me daba mal rollo estar con ellos ya. Prefería ir por mi cuenta, o en el mejor de los casos, con este grandote de rizos negros.

–No te voy a traicionar, que yo también estoy solo –cuando sonreí, la mejilla me ardió–: escúchame, podemos ayudarnos. Una alianza.

–Intentaron matarme –mmurmuró él en una letanía–: Clemont… yo lo terminé mat… él quería…

Le di un puñetazo, tratamiento bájate de las nubes marca Jerry Stark. Fue en el pómulo, un derechazo no demasiado suave. Él ni se tambaleó, supongo que fue entonces cuando descubrí que este paleto del 10 me gustaba.

–¡Cálmate! Por Dios –dije, relajado–: tienes dos opciones, zanjar esto aquí hasta que uno mate al otro, que probablemente sea yo a ti, o aliarnos por un tiempo. Tengo hambre y no sé cazar.

El tipo del 10 me miró con los ojos entornados. Mi puñetazo le sirvió para sacarle del estado de shock. Ahora sé qué era la sangre que manchaba su traje de tributo, era de su ex aliado muerto. tomó su maza, la sopesó en la mano y me volvió a observar. No quería morir, pero no hice ningún movimiento, a los de distritos no profesionales les cuesta más matar. Y este tipo parecía de mucho músculo pero corazón blando. Al final, como supuse, bajó la maza.

–De acuerdo, Golden –dijo.

Fuimos en busca de comida y refugio, mientras yo intentaba sonsacarle de dónde había sacado mi primer nombre y diciéndole que por la santa madre, no volviera a llamarme así en su vida. Lo odiaba, era pretencioso y estúpido, muy distrito 1. Él sonrió y me dijo que lo vio por televisión en las cosechas. Pensándolo bien también vi el suyo en su momento… pero lo olvidé. Quizá ni pensaba en eso. Estaba pensando en los armarios capitolinos, en todo lo que tenía a mi disposición para hacer. Poco me importó el tipo fuerte del distrito 10.

–Lev –dijo, con su voz ronca y viril–: Lev Abercowney.

Me tendió la mano, y por poco me echo a reír. Este tipo tenía la facha y nada más, era una ternura. Le estreché la mano, mirándolo algo hacia arriba. Si bien soy alto, este me gana por un poco. Así nos hicimos aliados.

….. …..

–Abrázame, hace frío –Dije, escondiendo una sonrisilla.

Los vigilantes han bajado la temperatura, tal vez a propósito. Nos hemos enfrentado contra mutos y asesiné a una chica, la del distrito 9, dio una pelea decente para no ser profesional pero en fin, está muerta. Ahora estamos en una cueva húmeda con poca comida en el cuerpo. Y estoy algo caliente, si alguien me perdona la indiscreción. Da lo mismo ser indiscreto de todos modos, pero bueno.

–Claro –Lev se me acercó, sonriendo también, y me abrazó. Su pelo aún olía a sudor y su boca a unas hojas de menta, que había masticado, para el estómago, dijo.

Me giré para quedar frente a frente y lo rodeé con mis enormes brazos. sonreí de medio lado.

–¿Te gusto, Lev? –Pregunté sin tapujos.

Él se echó a reír, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

–Claro –respondió–: y es un lugar perfecto para que nos hagamos de todo, pero no quiero dar porno en directo. Además, me está viendo mi hermana.

Me reí tanto que se me cayeron algunas lágrimas y mocos, siempre abrazado a él, recargado contra su enorme pecho. Lev también se rió locamente, importándonos poco que todavía quedásemos diez personas, entre ellos tres de mis antiguos aliados, y algún que otro niño pequeño.

–Tú también me gustas –reconocí–: le hubiese dado un puñetazo a cualquiera que me llamase Golden. Lo odio.

Lev pasó su enorme y callosa mano por mi pelo, en un gesto bastante tierno. Por alguna razón, eso llegó al fondo de mi ser, cínico y lleno de bromas y más bromas para tapar un sufrimiento más profundo. Lev acariciaba torpemente, con rudeza, pero sentía cada toque y mátenme, porque tengo lágrimas en mis ojos como el hielo.

–Es lindo nombre, no te acomplejes –dijo–: lamento… Golden… debo salir de aquí. Tengo que hacerlo. Sino mi hermana se morirá de hambre y yo…

Este tipo estaba aquí, arrojado al foso por su propio distrito y con una madre enferma y una hermanita menor. Viéndolo así, el egoísta de Jerry enviándome aquí por el puto honor es un asco. Diría que Lev merece vivir más que yo si no se tratase de mi vida. Y yo soy el más importante, para mí.

Lo abracé con más fuerza, acercando mi rostro al suyo y besándole la boca, para que dejase de pensar en cosas tristes. Lev me respondió el beso con algo más de inexperiencia, he besado tantas veces y a tantas personas distintas… pero él, aquí cerca de la muerte, es diferente. Lev sabe a menta, a fuerza, a valor y a despedida. Maldigo haberlo conocido aquí y ahora, sé que él y yo hubiésemos congeniado bien. Cuando nos separamos, él besa mis heridas, ya cicatrizantes, de la mejilla, donde me había mordido días atrás.

–No pensemos en la muerte ahora –me susurró, con la respiración entrecortada. Eso, escuchar su tono ronco y excitado, me puso a mil. Lástima que no podamos hacer nada aquí, ¿o sí podemos?

–Tengo ganas de hacértelo… muy duro –susurré. Él me dio un golpecito y yo me reí–: te juro que no pienso en la muerte ahora.

Cuando nos besamos de nuevo, es más salvaje y lleno de urgencia. Vamos a morir, en el peor de los casos ambos y en el un poco mejor, uno de los dos, pero ahora solo pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría besar a Lev por todo el cuerpo y que me haga lo mismo, hasta volvernos locos.

Tal vez el vigilante jefe esté dormido, porque nos dejan. Santa madre, nos dejan, me dejan hacerle de todo.


	3. Noam y Minjo

Disclaimer importante: la historia corresponde al universo del syot malas hierbas, los personajes pertenecen a Peetcat y kittens and cats y fue escrita por Alphabetta. a mí solo me correspondió el honor de publicarla, nada más. Agradecimientos y reviews a quien corresponda.

* * *

Noam Dietrich, 18 años

Distrito 2

Un profesional entrena una buena parte de su vida para los Juegos del Hambre. Por tanto, está muy por encima del resto de tributos. O así es como debería ser, al menos. Porque el chico del Distrito 5 sabe lo que hace.

He tenido suerte al encontrarnos ambas alianzas. Mientras mis aliadas se encargan del resto de la suya, yo terminaré con él. El chico detiene todas mis arremetidas. No se puede decir que esté a mi altura porque lo único que hace es defenderse. Defenderse y esperar a que cometa un error, pero eso no va a suceder. Llevo años planeando esto como para cometer errores.

Tarde o temprano, él lo hará. Y eso le costará la vida.

Lo hago retroceder hasta una habitación adyacente, lejos del jaleo de la batalla principal.

-Si me dejas matarte ahora, prometo hacerlo rápido -le digo-. No soy de esos que disfrutan haciendo sufrir, pero si me das problemas...

El chico no contesta y su mirada no cambia ni un ápice mientras el choque de metal contra metal marca el ritmo de nuestra pelea.

-Deduzco entonces que estás rechazando el trato. Tú sabrás...

Tampoco hay respuesta a eso. Noto un atisbo de ira en mi interior que va creciendo y creciendo. Además de estúpido, insensato. Lo que debería hacer es correr por su vida. La lógica dice que su rapidez no va a ganarle la partida a mis años de experiencia. Suelto un grunido mientras cargo hacia delante con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez, el cuchillo de Minjo sucumbe a la fuerza del mío y sale despedido varios metros a la derecha.

Parece que la pelea acaba de decidirse a mi favor. El chico del cinco mueve los ojos hacia el cuchillo por una fracción de segundo, pero parece haberse dado cuenta que está demasiado lejos. Y yo demasiado cerca. Tomo carrerilla mientras apunto el cuchillo hacia su cuello. Minjo retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared. Es mío. Atrapado entre mi arma por el lado izquierdo y mi brazo por el derecho, entre mi cuerpo por delante y la pared por su espalda. No sonrío. No me gustan las sorpresas y me enoja no poder deducir de donde le viene esa valentía.

-Debiste haber aceptado mi trato -digo entre dientes.

La expresión de Minjo sigue sin cambiar, a pesar de tener la hoja bien afilada a escasos centímetros de su carótida.

-¡Vamos! ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Tampoco hay respuesta a eso. Aprieto los dientes, y presiono un poco mi arma contra su cuello a la vez que con mi brazo libre le agarro del pelo y tiro de él hacia arriba. Necesito hacerlo reaccionar. Necesito ver el miedo en sus ojos. Esta vez sí que consigo una reacción, los labios del chico se curvan en una sonrisa. ¿Burla? ¿Es así como se va a enfrentar a su muerte?

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta, que nuestros cuerpos están totalmente pegados. El chico se mueve un poco, mi cuerpo reacciona. En algún lugar entre mi ombligo y mi ingle, algo empieza a calentarse. Minjo sigue moviéndose. Mi mano se mete bajo la camiseta de su uniforme y en seguida me doy cuenta de que este chico no es un cualquiera. Su piel se siente prieta y firme, su abdomen trabajado. Mi intriga por él solo va en aumento y cuanto más toco, también sube el calor en mi vientre.

Miro a Minjo a los ojos, preguntándome qué esta pensando él de todo esto. La media sonrisa sigue instalada en su cara mientras se muerde lentamente el labio inferior.

Y me besa.

Minjo sujeta mi cara, tira de mí y me besa. Noto como el cuchillo se me escurre de las manos y lo oigo golpear el suelo. Otro imprevisto. Y este me lo he buscado yo, pero el roce de nuestros labios no parece querer dejarme pensar bien. Lo agarro de las caderas y mi contrincante hace lo mismo. A un roce dubitativo de su lengua le sigue un suave mordisco por mi parte. El chico sonríe antes de que nuestras lenguas se unan entre sí.

El mundo deja de existir para mí. El ruido de la lucha se desvanece sustituido por el entrecortado susurro de nuestras respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas.

Minjo gime, se quita la parte superior del uniforme y me intenta quitar la chaqueta. Luego se va deslizando por la pared hasta que ambos acabamos en el suelo. Yo sobre él. Las posiciones se invierten una y otra vez mientras nos besamos y forcejeamos y nuestros cuerpos se restriegan el uno en el otro.

Todo se detiene súbitamente.

Abro los ojos y comprendo demasiado tarde que el fallo de cálculo me va a costar caro. Minjo ha estirado el brazo hasta agarrar mi cuchillo... y ahora es él quien tiene la hoja del mismo contra mi cuello.

-Boom -Susurra Minjo.

Luego se levanta y se va corriendo.

Me quedo tirado en el suelo respirando con fuerza, el aire pasando a través de mi no cercenada traquea. Ya debía haber escarmentado. Este tipo de cosas pasan cuando uno se aleja de la fórmula que debe seguir para triunfar. Debería haberlo matado, pero no lo he hecho.

Y en la academia nunca me enseñaron cómo proceder en un caso así.

He visto la edición de los juegos de mi hermana tantas veces que ya me la sé de memoria. Estamos en el cuarto día. Para ese día ella ya había matado a tres personas. Yo sólo a dos. Hoy podría haber igualado su marca y ahora voy con retraso.

Todo porque me puse a besarme con otro tributo. Con un no profesional que para colmo es un hombre igual que yo.

Mi puño aprieta la empuñadura del cuchillo. Mi fórmula se está alejando de los hechos. De hecho, es prácticamente como si me hubiera muerto ya. Hasta tengo dudas sobre si podré superar la marca de semifinalista de mi hermana.

Porque seamos sinceros, ella no iba por ahí besándose con chicas de distrito en mitad de los juegos.

Compongo una mueca al imaginarme a mi hermana haciendo esas cosas. Lo mucho que me habría decepcionado, tanto como yo he decepcionado a los míos hoy.

Agatha, Alice y Nélida duermen alrededor de la fogata. Sólo mi compañera de distrito me miró mal cuando se enteró de que se me había escapado el chico del cinco pero no pueden decirme nada, porque no han sido infalibles tampoco.

No era mi turno para montar guardia, pero las convencí de que mi insomnio era genuino y que mejor descansaban. Sabía que en cuanto me desviase del camino, el resto de las cosas también se iban a salir de su cauce.

El cantar de los grillos no consigue camuflar del todo un sonido nuevo tras el seto. Salto como un resorte y giro sobre mis talones. Minjo está ahí.

-¿Estás loco? -susurro con violencia-. ¿¡No ves que te van a descubrir!?

Minjo mira a mis aliadas. Alice ronca un poco.

-Están dormidas.

-Sí, pero si se despiertan te van a querer muerto. ¿Crees que voy a defenderte?

Él se aleja unos pasos y yo me voy tras él para tenerlo vigilado.

-¿Por qué no? Me debes la vida -dice con naturalidad.

-En los Juegos del Hambre nadie debe nunca nada a nadie -le recuerdo. Y en cuanto nos quedamos en silencio, noto el latir de mi corazón acelerado-. Tienes que irte.

-Tenía la esperanza de quedarme un rato -Minjo se sienta en un banco junto al camino y yo me pongo a su lado-. Quería verte.

-T-tengo un objetivo -digo, fingiendo que sus palabras no han causado estragos en mí-. Y para lograrlo debo meterme de nuevo en el cauce del que me sacaste.

Nélida se da la vuelta. Por un momento creo que se va a despertar, pero no lo hace. Si una de las tres se da cuenta, estaré muerto. Ninguna de ellas se creería la verdad. Yo tampoco me la creería si le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de ellas.

-Yo también tengo un objetivo -dice-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Es simple. Sólo me quiero probar a mí mismo y demostrar que puedo hacerlo.

Minjo asiente.

-¿Sólo eso? No sé yo si merece la pena.

-Mi hermana murió en los Juegos del Hambre aún siendo la más preparada de su edición -no puedo decirle que se sospecha que el juego se intervino en favor de alguien más para dar un giro a las apuestas-. Trellis Dietrich. Edición treinta y tres.

-¿La de Waldo? -pregunta.

-Exacto. A base de analizar ediciones de juegos, fui capaz de crear una fórmula. Dicha fórmula me llevará a la victoria. Lo único que tengo que hacer es seguirla.

-Sigue siendo muy simple -responde Minjo.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras -replico-. ¿Y tu objetivo cuál es?

Minjo da una patada a una piedrita.

-Encontrar a alguien que perdí hace mucho.

-¿Quién, tu novia? -digo con sorna, mirando hacia arriba.

Un puñado de polillas revolotea a la luz de la farola.

-Sí.

Vuelvo a mirar a Minjo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia y...? -comienzo a decir, pero algo me impide verbalizar lo que pasó.

Posiblemente ella nos haya visto.

-Bueno. Tenía, tal vez. Ya ni siquiera sé. Tenía antecedentes, cosas poco importantes. Conexión clandestina a la red eléctrica un par de veces. Se interesaron por ella en el Capitolio, le cortaron la lengua y alguien la compró.

Mierda. Es una historia jodida. Y lo peor es que no se me ocurre nada para decirle que suene sincero.

-Pues a lo mejor te ha visto... Ponerle los cuernos en televisión -digo, lo primero que se me pasa por la mente.

-Hace cuatro años que no la veo -Minjo suspira-. Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva. Cuando gane, compraré su libertad.

Y ante el silencio incómodo que sigue, surge mi necesidad de romper el hielo.

-¿Ves? Los dos tenemos un objetivo. No podemos vernos más -digo, intentando sonar convincente por mi bien.

-Sí. Eso es verdad -dice, para mi sorpresa.

Después me mira y el tiempo parece congelarse. Ambos nos inclinamos a la vez a por otro beso. Nuestros labios se refriegan, nuestros dientes chocan y nuestras lenguas se buscan con más decisión que hace unas horas. Sus manos ya están en mis caderas, las mías recorren la piel de su espalda. Con los brazos lo atraigo a mi cuerpo para no dejarlo escapar. Por un momento un pensamiento de cordura quiere entrar: "Esto está mal. Esto no está en el esquema." Y de nuevo se desvanece ante el reguero de sensaciones que me embarga.

Luego nos separamos, faltos se aire. Mi mente se niega a procesar, pero siento mis rodillas temblar un poco.

-Mis planes se están yendo muy rápido al infierno -susurro, abrazado a él.

-¿Quieres saber algo? Los míos también -responde él.


End file.
